Fuck! Fanservices
by Miku-Shim
Summary: The story tales of Supershow5. Fuck with Fanservice. Kyuhyun-Ryeowook, and SuJu's members.


**Fuck! FanService.**

**.**

**.**

"Kerja bagus semuanya!"

"Yoooo!"

"Uri neun Super Juni-O-R!"

Koor penuh semangat menggema setelah penghabisan konser yang melelahkan. Tulang-tulang kuat itu pun seakan lolos dari tempatnya. Namun seruan kebanggaan tetap membahana dalam nada-nada tegas dan berat.

Ryeowook mengucap syukur paling tulus dalam hati ketika kemeriahan konser ini berakhir. Super Show 5 di Singapura. Lelah memang, namun dengan mengetahui konser ini selesai saja sudah mengobati sedikit keletihan itu. Dilihatnya punggung lebar yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Tangannya yang kurus terangkat dan memijit bahu namja itu.

Shindong menoleh dan tertawa padanya, membiarkan Ryeowook melakukan pijitan-pijitan kecil di bahunya. Lumayan.

Sebuah lengan juga menyampir seenaknya di bahu Ryeowook. Awalnya namja manis itu acuh, mungkin salah satu hyungnya. Namun saat suara berat khas yang dikenalnya dengan baik terdengar, muka namja manis itu menjadi keruh.

"Bukankah tadi sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Siwon ceria. Rangkulannya pada pundak Ryeowook semakin kuat, hingga Ryeowook tertarik ke arahnya. Wajah namja tampan itu sumringah. Siwon tak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada eternal maknae mereka.

Wajah lelah Ryeowook semakin muram. Disentaknya dengan kuat lengan Siwon hingga dirinya terlepas, dan memilih bergelayut pada punggung lebar Shindong.

Mulut Siwon terbuka, seperti ikan dalam aquarium yang mencoba mengais udara, tidak mengerti dengan keengganan Ryeowook terhadap dirinya. Siwon membagi pandanganya pada seluruh member yang lain, yang justru balas memandang tajam padanya.

"W-wae..?" tanya Siwon karena semua melihatnya seakan tahu kesalahan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu. Atau dia memang tidak menyadarinya?

"Dasar kuda genit," olok Eunhyuk pada pria malang itu, membuat alis kuda yang tebal naik, penasaran kenapa Eunhyuk mengatainya seperti itu.

Siwon menatap Donghae meminta pertolongan. Namun Donghae justru membalasnya dengan sorot simpati. Siwon beralih pada Kyuhyun, memandangnya dengan serius, namun maknae memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon. Siwon menggeram frustasi.

"Itu resikomu. Kau terlalu banyak bersenang-senang," ucap Sungmin saat melewati namja itu, dan menepuk lengannya pelan. Sungmin bahkan sempat tertawa mengejek.

Siwon mengerang pasrah.

"Tapi itu tuntutan agensi..." ujarnya membela diri.

"Kami tahu." Jawab Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin serentak.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Matanya terpejam. Dia mendengar semuanya. Dia juga tahu semuanya. Tapi tetap saja, tingkah Siwon dan Kyuhyun di stage tadi sangat menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah, mereka tidak bisa menolak saat dituntut melakukan fanservice seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, kita harus profesional," ujar Kangin menengahi. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan, mengerti benar mood namja manis itu yang tengah buruk.

Semua member terdiam, tak bisa melakukan penyangkalan. Selalu seperti ini. Suasana canggung dan kaku selalu terjadi di belakang stage saat beberapa member mendapat tugas melakukan fanservice.

Siwon terdiam dan memandangi Ryeowook. Tentu saja dia senang dengan fanservice. Dirinya tak pernah keberatan saat mendapat mandat melakukan fanservice. Dia menyayangi semua membernya. Melakukan ciuman atau pelukan ringan akan dilakukannya dengan senang hati. Dan managemen mengaturnya untuk melakukan banyak WonKyu moment di Super Show 5. Masih untung pasangannya kali ini adalah Kyuhyun, yang paling parah akan dihadapinya adalah Ryeowook yang merajuk, yang akan sembuh setelah beberapa hari. Jika pasangan fanservicenya adalah Wookie, maka dia harus menghadapi maknae evil yang murka, yang bisa memberinya neraka dan penyesalan tak berkesudahan.

"Jangan pernah mencobanya, Choi Siwon" ancam Kyuhyun mengingatkan, seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

Siwon tersenyum kikuk dan mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. Namja tampan itu mengeluh kenapa pasangan maknae dalam grupnya begitu mengerikan.

"Hyung!"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya menarik-narik ujung rambut Ryeowook. Dibiarkannya dongsaeng kesayangannya itu bergelayut manja di lengannya. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ryeowook bersikeras duduk bersama dengannya di pesawat, padahal Siwon terus menerus membujuk pecinta jerapah itu untuk duduk bersamanya, namun Ryeowook memilih berada di tempat yang paling jauh dari namja tampan berjuluk kuda menyebalkan itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersama Kyuhyun? Kasihan dia sejak tadi mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Jangan marah padanya, kau tahu kenyataannya tidak demikian," nasihat Donghae. Memang semua member menyadari pentingnya fanservice, tapi tetap saja sulit bersikap rela jika sudah menyangkut masalah perasaan.

"Bisakah kau diam, hyung? Aku ingin tidur," gerutu Ryeowook. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, hampir mustahil terbuka sekedar untuk tersenyum.

Donghae menghela napas dan tidak bersuara lagi. Namja Lee itu menyandarkan kepalanya, mencari posisi santai untuk terpejam sejenak, dan menenangkan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang lelah. Namun sepertinya suasana sedang tidak mengijinkan. Satu lagi maknae membuat bola matanya berputar bosan.

"Hyung, apa dia tidur?" Kyuhyun memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan menelisik. Dengan senang hati ditinggalkannya tempat duduknya yang nyaman di samping Sungmin untuk memperbaiki mood kekasihnya, yang dilihatnya saat ini bergelayut nyaman di lengan Donghae.

Donghae menunduk, mengamati wajah Ryeowook. Bola matanya masih bergerak, Donghae tahu namja itu belum terlelap. Tapi Ryeowook pasti akan marah padanya jika dia berkata seenaknya.

Maka berbohong mungkin bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari serangan diam dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa kemari?" tanya Donghae berpura-pura lugu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hyung, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Sikap Donghae jelas tidak suka dengan interaksinya dan Siwon selama show. Pangeran Lee selalu berusaha menghalanginya dari Siwon yang menggila.

Donghae berpikir sejenak, namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, maknae"

**.**

**.**

**Fuck! FanService.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi kepala Ryeowook untuk bersandar padanya setelah Donghae merelakan tempat duduk di sebelah namja itu. Selimut yang hanya sampai perut Ryeowook pun dinaikkannya hingga bahu. Tangan Kyuhyun yang nakal menyusup diantara sela jari Ryeowook, menggengamnya hangat. Kyuhyun menciumi poni kekasihnya dan meremas tangan namja itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Mianhe..." ucapnya lirih, menanti reaksi dari kekasihnya. Posisinya yang terlihat seperti tengah tertidur memang meyakinkan, namun tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi tegang setelah sentuhan Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Namja moody ini tidak tidur.

"Hanya paper kiss_"

"Hanya paper kiss dan aku ingin membunuhmu," sambung Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Kekasihnya bersungut meski matanya terpejam.

"Kita lebih sering melakukannya. Di depan Elf. Aku mau saja melakukan fanservice kissing denganmu. Lebih dari itu juga mau." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka fanservice,"

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah kita tidak perlu fanservice."

"Tapi kau senang melakukannya dengan Siwon!"

Kyuhyun membawa tangan Ryeowook ke wajahnya dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Aku terpaksa. Dia mengejarku terus" elak Kyuhyun, bermain-main dengan jemari panjang dan kurus itu.

Ryeowook mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Aku tidak suka,"

"Aku tahu," Kyuhyun tak menyiakan kesempatan itu dan mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersipu. Wajahnya bersembunyi di dada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan merajuk lagi. Ryeosomnias bisa dehidrasi karena menangisi wajah murungmu. Dan aku..." Kyuhyun menaikkan selimut mereka, hanya untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergerak merayap dari pandangan mata orang lain.

"...aku mati gaya jika kau mengacuhkanku. Aku jadi tidak keren sekali," kekehan kecil mengakhiri ucapan narsis Kyuhyun. Tangan besar itu entah sudah sampai dimana, namun membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memakai mulutku, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Semoga tangan lihaiku tidak mengecewakanmu, baby," gumam Kyuhyun dengan bibir menyentuh telinga lembut Ryeowook. Tangannya menemukan jalan pada pusat kenikmatan kekasihnya. Little Wookie kesayangannya merespon dengan baik, bangun dan menyapanya.

"K-Kyu..." Ryeowook menghela napas berat. Jantungnya bekerja dua tiga kali dari kondisi normal. Tubuhnya yang tersembunyi menghangat. Tangkupan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang besar mempermainkan dengan memberi tekanan dan gesekan yang seimbang. Seperti aksi dan reaksi, Ryeowook melenguh pelan membisikan nama Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm..."

"A-aku tidak keberatan kau bersembunyi diantara kakiku," bujuk Ryeowook. Dia perlu mood-booster, dan Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya.

Seringaian khas dari namja yang telah ditasbihkan sebagai maknae evil itu tercipta. Tangannya di bawah sana bergerak semakin kasar di sela-sela jeans sempit yang menganggu.

"Jangan mendesah terlalu keras baby, atau hyungdeul akan membunuh kita," dengan ludah yang tertelan payah dan pita suara yang menghasilkan nada serak, Kyuhyun menyusup dibalik selimut coklat muda.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka saat miliknya disapa oleh hembusan napas hangat dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Anghhhh..."

Pekikan Ryeowook tertahan saat Kyuhyun membasahi kepala jamur little Wookienya. Basah yang seharusnya membawa hawa dingin tidak berlaku bagi mulut hangat Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar, memberi treatment kecil bagi mainan kesayangannya. Memang tak terlihat jelas, tapi Kyuhyun memang tak perlu melihat, hanya perlu melakukan dan merasakannya.

Sensasi masam pada milik Ryeowook bercampur dengan saliva licin di lidah Kyuhyun.

"Wookie,,," gumamnya, membuat getaran bibirnya memberi sengatan listrik kecil pada milik kekasihnya.

"Enghhh... Kyu... jebalhh" pinta Ryeowook, memohon agar Kyuhyun tidak menggoda.

Kyuhyun patuh. Namja tampan itu memasukkan sepanjang yang dapat mulutnya terima, menghimpitnya sesempit mungkin dan memulai aksi penjelajahannya maju dan mundur membasahi jalur lintasan yang dilaluinya, berulang-ulang, dari ujung sampai ke pangkalnya, mendesaknya ke tenggorokan, menciptakan desahan tertawan namja yang membuka kaki untuknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Fuck! FanService.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie,"

Siwon terperangah melihat tatapan sayu Ryeowook yang menyambutnya. Kata-kata manis yang hendak disampaikan pada namja itu menguap seketika.

"Ahh... hyungh, wae..." desah Wookie tanpa mampu menahannya. Selimut yang menutupinya bergerak aneh, memantul beraturan. Kyuhyun tak terbendung. Namja itu justru semakin menggila, menggesekkan little Wookie di permukaan bibirnya.

"Uh, itu- mianhe..." lidah Siwon membeku melihat ekspresi Ryeowook, yang gelisah namun menggoda.

"Dia sedang memperbaiki semuanya, maaf mengacuhkanmu hyung," Ryeowook menepuk gundukan selimut disela kakinya, seperti menenangkan seorang bayi, mengisyaratkan namja di sela pahanya itu agar mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Gosh! Kalian!" geram Siwon menyadari apa yang tengah dihadapinya. Tangannya berkacak di pinggang namun kemudian turun lagi, dan naik ke wajah untuk mengusap wajah tampan itu kasar.

"Kau tidak mau pergi, hyung?" tanya sosok yang tak dapat Siwon lihat itu.

Siwon melangkah gusar dan cepat saat suara Kyuhyun membangunkannya dari keterpanaan.

"Fuck! Fanservice!" umpat Siwon.

"Dia pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun, menghentikan blowjobnya. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik selimut di sela kaki Ryeowook, bahkan tanpa sengaja menampakan little Wookie yang ada di genggamannya, membuat si pemilik merona.

"Kyu!" panik Ryeowook sambil berusaha menutupi Kyuhyun dan miliknya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak berkehendak demikian. Dia sungguh sudah tidak bisa menahan gairahnya.

"Wookie...ijinkan aku masuk.." pintanya lirih, dengan sorot mata mengiba.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Dia mau saja, tapi waktu dan tempat mereka berada sekarang ini tidak memungkinkan. Kyuhyun tahu keraguan itu dan tidak peduli lagi.

"Kyu-" Wookie terpekik saat Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengangkatnya, hanya untuk kemudian membawanya ke pangkuan maknae evil itu.

"Aku tidak tahan, baby,,,,"

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menurunkan celana Ryeowook sampai ke mata kakinya. Kyuhyun sendiri gesit membuka resleting celananya dan mengurut mr P nya yang sudah tegak dan menantang.

"Kyu- t-tapi..Aghh!" Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyuhyun memasukinya dalam keadaan duduk. Dirinya di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, dadanya membusung menahan rasa penuh di buttnya. Keningnya bersembunyi di bahu Kyuhyun, sedang tangannya meremas kuat sandaran kursi mereka.

Geraman berat tercipta dari bibir Kyuhyun, puas.

"Babyyhhhhh..." gumam Kyuhyun, menyurukkan wajahnya di dada Ryeowook. Kedua lengannya melingkar erat di punggung Ryeowook. Ketahanannya diuji dengan denyut-denyut panas butt kekasihnya.

"A-aku takkan bisa bergerak, Kyu.." keluh Ryeowook.

"Ride me slow..." bisik Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam, meresapi kukungan hangat sarang little evilnya. Pinggulnya bergerak santai ke atas dan ke bawah, memasuki Ryeowook dalam tempo teratur.

Ryeowook memburu bibir Kyuhyun agar beradu dengan bibirnya yang terasa kering. Kyuhyun tentu saja tak menyiakan. Lumatan basah dan panas menyuarakan decakan-decakan kecil. Kepala sepasang kekasih itu bergerak bersilangan, mencari posisi terdekat untuk memakan bibir pasangannya sepenuhnya.

"Enghhh..."

Ryeowook mulai menarikan pinggulnya dengan seksi, menggoyang kebanggaan Kyuhyun di dalamnya, menimbulkan gesekan nikmat yang membuat terlena.

"Yeshhh, babee... slowwhh but sure...hmmmhhh..." geram Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu- lebih cepat.. ayolah..." tuntut Ryeowook semakin tersiksa. Namja manis itu ingin Kyuhyun menggarapnya dengan kasar, dalam dan cepat. Pinggulnya menari semakin gencar, bergesek semakin brutal. Ryeowook menekan buttnya kuat-kuat agar little evil bisa memasukinya hingga relung terdalam.

"Aghhhhhh..."

"sshhh... jaga suaramu, baby Wookie..." bisik Kyuhyun dan kembali mengecup bibir plum tipis kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun sendiri pun hampir tak bisa menahan diri. Ryeowook yang bergerak sensual di pangkuannya begitu menggoda, belum lagi kala sarang evilnya melahap si kecil dalam-dalam. Sungguh surga dunia di depan matanya.

Kyuhyun bergerak lembat namun dalam, menghujam butt Ryeowoook dengan pasti. Tangan Ryeowook sudah melingkari lehernya sedang Kyuhyun sendiri mengubur hidungnya di leher Ryeowook. Kaki Kyuhyun berulang kali berjinjit naik dan turun menyesuaikan tusukannya pada Ryeowook. Kaki Ryeowook terkangkang gemetar disamping tubuh Kyuhyun, di atas kursi pesawat tempat Kyuhyun duduk memangkunya.

Geraman berat tertahan berulang kali terindera oleh telinga Ryeowook. Little evil berukuran diatas rata-rata milik Evil Senior itu sangat terasa keluar dan masuk memenuhi lubangnya. Ryeowook meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas menyalurkan hasratnya yang hampir memuncak.

Kyuhyun sendiri menambahkan tenaganya. Bukan lagi gerak lambat dan pasti, namun cepat dan menuntut. Kondisi duduk yang tak memungkinkan untuk menghujam dengan kasar membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengisi Ryeowook dengan cepat dan brutal. Kecipak kulit beradu berusaha diredamnya dengan mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Enghh... ...hhhh"

Desahan tipis menggema di gendang telinga Kyuhyun, membuat evilnya ingin segera memuntahkan susu vanilla kesukaan butt Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menusuk kecil namun cepat, mengulur dekat namun menekan masuk kuat-kuat. Kecepatannya semakin menggila. Satu sentakan kecil menandakan little evil telah menunaikan tugasnya. Kyuhyun menekan dan terus merasuk dalam, agar sari cintanya tak terbuang sia-sia. Ryeowook yang tegang setelah klimaks menyusul Kyuhyun pun kini terkulai pasrah di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Love you, baby Wookie..." serak Kyuhyun melepaskan evilnya yang lemas dari sarangnya dan menutup kembali resleting penjaga little Cho.

"Aku juga mencintimu, little jerk.." sahut Ryeowook, pasrah saat Kyuhyun kembali mendaratkan bibir ke belahan plum tipisnya. Satu lumatan membawa mereka saling tersenyum berpandangan.

"Tidurlah walau cuma beberapa menit..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membantu Ryeowook duduk di kursinya dan mengunci kembali little Wookie dalam underwearnya, membelainya pelan sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari sana dengan tidak rela.

**.**

**.**

**Fuck! FanService.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti karena Siwon terus menerus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari bibir panjangnya.

"Fuck! Fanservice!" gumam Siwon.

"Aku tidak yakin kau tidak menyukainya," balas Sungmin ringan. "Kau pasti senang bisa melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun,"

"Oh! Heechullie hyung, aku merindukannya," racau Siwon tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Yah, Heechul hyung selalu meladeni kegemaranmu akan fanservice dengan senang hati," komentar Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Karena setelahnya JungSoo hyung akan memberinya hukuman yang menyenangkan!" tukas Siwon. Sama seperti maknae lover kita, tambahnya dalam hati. Siwon mengamati Sungmin, memikirkan sesuatu dalam-dalam.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan. Tatapan mata Siwon si Kuda menyeramkan.

"Mungkin lain kali aku bisa meminta agar melakukannya denganmu..." gumam Siwon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"AWW!" seru Siwon saat Sungmin memukul kepalanya.

"Fuck! Siwon, dan otak fanservicemu!"

**.**

**.**

**Fuck! FanService.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
